Kaoru and Hikaru's decision
by Katecakeable
Summary: After a decision that Kaoru makes because of his love for Hikaru. They have a harsh discussion that brings out one of Kaoru's thoughts that could change there future for ever. What will they do after words and will they be able to live the way they want to because of this? Read and you'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hey everyone this is going to be my 1****st**** every fanfiction! ^_^ I have recently been addicted to reading fanfics about Nabari no Ou and OHSHC. (Mostly Hikaru and Kaoru) So I decided to make one myself I hope you like it! ^_^ Also this story has boy x boy/twincest so if you don't like it then don't read it please I don't want those kinds of comments because I warned you:) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own OHSHC or any of the characters :( **

Kaoru POV

"Hey Hikaru I'm thinking about going on a little Vacation next week." I said to my twin brother sitting on our bed next to me. "Oh really where are we going?" Hikaru questioned "You're not going it's just me that's going."

"What are you talking about Kaoru? We've been doing everything together sense I can remember, and now all of the sudden you want to go on a vacation by yourself? What's gotten into you? You haven't been yourself lately what's the matter? I sat there thinking really hard about what Hikaru said to me. Everything he said was true he knows something is wrong with me. Can I tell him but if I do he'll probably hate me, I mean being in love with your twin brother is incest right and a sinful thing. Yeah there's no way I can tell him way would I even have the thought.

"Kaoru are you listening to me?" He yelled and shook me violently "It's nothing I just need to get away from it all, besides if you come then your girlfriend Haruhi will want to come to so you should stay here with her. I'm fine money won't be a prob-"I was cut off my Hikaru's talking "What's wrong with you what do you want to get away from? Is it me are you tired of me or something?"

"Hikaru I would never get tired of you! It's just I need some time to figure out something so-"Again I was cut off my Hikaru's talking. "Ohhh~ I see Kaoru~ you love Haruhi don't you~?" Hikaru asked in a playful tone which made me chuckle.

Hikaru's POV

He chuckled does that mean that he love Haruhi? What would he say if I was only dating Haruhi as a distraction? I feel really bad for using her like that but that's probably the only way I can cease my love for Kaoru I wonder what he would say If I told him that I had feelings for him that a brother shouldn't have. He him crazy he would be disgusted it is incest after all.

In the middle of my thought Kaoru seems to have blurted his out loud while thinking of what to say "No Hikaru it's the opposite actually and-" I gasped, did he like me to? No that can't be he must have meant something else no way that's what it sounded like it was.

Then Kaoru stared at me for a sec and seems like he realized what he said and he took off running in a half second out the door. 'Man I'm so happy Mom and Dad are going to be out for a few months.' I thought to myself while trying to chase after the scared little Kaoru. That's it he must like me but how is that how can that be possible? "Kaoru come back! Come back!"

Kaoru POV

I basically told him that I loved him damn it! I can be a real idiot sometimes I was thinking to myself how did that happen did I think out loud right as I heard him gasp I was in total shock I ran out the door really fast and managed to get far enough from Hikaru to stop and take a breather I was never really good in gym class so I have really bad stamina, but Hikaru on the other hand was a really good runner he'll catch up soon so I have to keep moving I have to hide. Humph looks like I'm going on my vacation allot earlier then I thought.

-2 hours later-

I got to a good spot to stop there is a huge sort of lit up by the moon light ally here so I decided to spend the night here "Hikaru can't ever find me he can't." I whispered to myself constantly over and over while sobbing in the dark corner I was in till I fell asleep.

-Dream-

"Kaoru where are you I can't find you please come out!" I heard over and over till I was unexpectedly heading towards Hikaru. I didn't even try to move my legs we're moving towards the sound of his sweet soft voice that I loved so much. "Hikaru" I whispered loudly to Hikaru. "Kaoru I was looking for you all night! I was so scared that you were going to get hurt or sick!" He screamed running at me. "Hikaru." I said

All of the sudden I heard a gunshot *BANG* and Hikaru fell to the ground and a pool of blood came running out of his chest where the gunshot was. "HIKARU HIKARU!" I yelled running toward my twin brother weakly lying on the ground.

"Kaoru…." Hikaru weakly said "Don't waste your energy Hikaru I'm going to save you okay let's get to a-"I got cut off by his hand touching my cheek and him saying. "Kaoru… I…L….. Love you …I'm… sorry I never told you….. I'm an idiot." *cough* *cough* tears started to flow down my cheeks like a river and I laid my head on his chest sobbing hysterically. Yelling "I'm sorry!" over and over when I got the breath to.

Hikaru hugged me then his arms fell back and his eyes were closed when I looked at them. I was filled with anger and hatred for myself, I wish I could do something about this but I can't all I could do was yell "Hikaru!" over and over until….

-Morning-

I woke up to a voice a REALLY familiar voice, wait I know that voice! It was Hikaru and he was sitting in front of me really really close, and saying "Kaoru~~ Aww was my sweet little Kaoru dreaming about me?~" He whispered in my ear with his playful tone which made a real noticeable blush on my face and sent shivers down my spine.

"Hikaru?" I yelled with my scratchy morning voice. "Yes Kaoru~" "What are you doing here and how did you know-?" I questioned loudly. "You were saying my name like I was dying Kaoru~

"Um it was nothing Hikaru it was just a dream and I'm sorry Hika-" Hikaru cut me off again why does he keep doing that! This time it was a real different way of getting me to shut up. He kissed me I was in total shock but before he could go too far I kind of pushed away, because he started to fight his tongue into my mouth. What was that about does he love me back I don't know what he wants or what to do but one thing I do know is that this moment will bring LOTS of complications lots of them.

**A/N Well that was the first chapter! If you guys have any ideas of feedback it will be much appreciated because I want more ways to make this series "interesting" for you guys I hope you liked this chapter! I'll most likely put out another chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed biee! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry I'm a little late today. I was so glad that I got some views the 1****st**** day I uploaded. ^_^ someone also mentioned that I need help on my punctuation. Heh um I forgot to mention that my weakest subject is English. :| I apologize for that I was just doing this for fun, it wasn't to get attention or views or anything. So I'm sorry if you get annoyed by that I will try to pay as much attention to it was possible. I'm sorry!**

**Anyway I would like to thank all of you that read my 1****st**** chapter! It really keeps me motivated and wanting to wright more for you! x) Enjoy!**

Hikaru POV

**-15 minutes before-**

I finally found you! You're in the oddest spot though; you're in the corner of an alley why would you stay here? Why wouldn't you go to a hotel or someone's house or something? Hmm maybe to obvious, I have to admit it was a good place. I would have never guessed that you would be here.

You're so smart. I think…. I think that's what I admire about you. I wish I had that quality, well I wish I had most of your qualities. Like your patience, maturity, smartness, and your shyness. It makes you so cute. I wish…I wish I was like you, but I don't envy you for it. I think those are so of the reasons I like you so much.

"Hikaru Hikaru!" Is he dreaming? I think he is, dang he says my name like I'm dying I wonder what he's dreaming about. All of the sudden tears started to stream down his face like a water face what I should do? Should I wake him up? Or should I….. No! No more excuses he ran away because of me I should wake him. Hmm what should I say? I should be as comforting and helpful as possible. Should I confess my feelings to? Yeah that's what I'll do, BUT I will confess in a different way. Get ready Kaoru time for you to know the truth!

I sat down in front of Kaoru really really close, and whispered in his ear in my playful tone. "Kaoru~~ Aww was my sweet little Kaoru dreaming about me?~" His eyes flung open and he made a red noticeable blush across his face. "Hikaru?" My little brother yelled at me. I have to admit I was a little startled by it, but I replied as quickly as I could to show no hesitation. "Yes Kaoru~" "What are you doing here and how did you know-?" He questioned loudly, and his blush deepening. "You were saying my name like I was dying Kaoru~"

"Um… it was- nothing Hikaru it was just a dream and I'm sorry Hika-"I cut him off again, but this time it was different. I cut him off in a way he'd never imagine, and I did the unthinkable. I kissed him right on those perfect little pinkish lips. I used my tongue to ask for an opening, but he denied it and pushed me away slightly. It's a good thing he did though I got a little carried away. Probably because it was Kaoru's first kiss and I wanted to make the best out of it. I wonder what he was thinking right now. By his deep red blush across his face I could tell that he was embarrassed and surprised.

"Kaoru…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I guess I got a little carried away." I said shyly looking away from those fully dilated eyes staring at me. "It's okay Hikaru. Does this mean?-"I finished his sentence "That I love you?" "Um yeah that..." He paused for a sec then went on. "Wait but you're dating Haruhi! How long have you felt like this for me Hikaru?"

"I…I kind of thought you… you would hate me if I told you that I had… feelings for you so used her as a…. distraction, but it didn't work very well I guess." I slowly stated. My twin brother stared at me for a sec he looked as if he was surprised then shortly added. "It's weird I thought the same thing like you would hate me for liking you so I kept it a secret." "I guess we should have been more honest with each other." I stated. "I sincerely thought you would hate me Hikaru. Not only that but you would tease and make fun of me and call me gay and taunt me because of that. I was terrified that you would never treat me the same." Kaoru sat there awaiting my answer with his knees tucked in close to him looking down at the ground. It tore me apart to see him like this. I wanted to comfort him and make him feel better, but I'll do it in words, because that seems to be what he desires right now.

I gave him my response. "Kaoru I would never do that! Even if I didn't love you I would still treat you the same! I would never say or do anything to hurt you about that! Just promise me that you won't hide anything that important like that to me ever again okay Kaoru and I'll do the same!" He slowly lifted his head up and scooted closer to me, and gave me a strong hug for his answer. 'I will never hurt you Kaoru never in a million years will I say or do anything to hurt you' I said to myself while small tear drops were falling off my face onto his shoulder.

**I want to apologize for this taking so long to upload. -_- I was kind of in a rush because I have limited computer time during the week days because I'm so busy. I hope you forgive me. Anyway I'm not sure how good I did on my grammar and punctuation because of my rush, but I hope it is okay! The next chapter will be out in a few days, because I'm really busy I apologize. Thanks for reading I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed! Biee! ^_^ (btw I thought it would be neat if I added Hikaru's POV to show what happend to him to so I hope you don't mind the add-on) **


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry I'm a little late, but I'm here now! Summer Band practices are at my school in a few days. I'm so excited because I am in the highest band in my 2nd year I have to practice like CRAZY so please excuse my absences. *bows* Well anyway just a reminder this one might be a little short today because of time sake so here we go! (Oh and thanks for the reviews and stuff guys it tells me that I'm doing a good job! ^_^)

Haruhi's POV

"Hey Dad I'm going to head out to go shopping right now catch you later! Oh and also don't follow me I'm fine!" I shouted at my Dad as I headed out the door. "Okay hunny! Make sure you pick up some ingredients to make rice balls for dinner tonight!" "Don't worry Dad I won't forget!" I smiled and closed the door as I swiftly walked out the door.

'Today is going to be an amazing day!' I thought to myself happily as I walked down the stairs to the Earth below. "Hmm I was planning a lunch date with Hikaru today. Where should we go?" I murmured to myself while walking down the street to the super market.

"I love you to Kaoru! More than a brother ever should!" I heard from a small alley in between two buildings. Then I saw Hikaru and Kaoru they were allot closer then I wanted them to be. I went a little closer so I could see their faces. Kaoru moved his face closer to Hikaru's and placed a passionate kiss on Hikaru's lips.

I couldn't watch this anymore I ran up to them both and slapped Hikaru across the face, after getting a confused reaction by the older twin I started yelling furiously. "Hikaru what the hell is wrong with you?!

Hikaru's POV

"Hikaru what the hell is wrong with you?!" I heard and saw Haruhi standing right in front of me when I turned my head. To tell the truth I was terrified of what Haruhi would do. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I took Kaoru's hand and ran as fast as I could, with Kaoru stumbling behind me as I sprinted towards my favorite spot in the small wooded behind the small commoners shopping area.

When we finally reached our destination, I took a look at my startled twin who had fully dilated eyes looking directly at me. I knew those eyes he was confused by my action. He had so many unanswered questions filling his head, but all he could do is sit there and stare trying to answer them himself. I reached out and touched his cheek breaking is thoughts. Kaoru was so cold and began to look pale. Then I thought to myself how could he be sick? Then it hit me last night he spent his night outside. He must have been so cold.

I wasn't there to keep him warm. Damn I should have been there to protect him. Ugh! This isn't the time to punish myself I have the help him this to punish myself. I need to focus on two things stay AWAY from Haruhi and help my little uke. I don't want to talk to Haruhi for a while… She'll just explode and kill me… I erased the thought out of my mind to help Kaoru keep warm as we take the long home so no one would see us.

A/N Sorry for a short chapter! _ I am kind of blank right now… Heh sorry… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It isn't the best, but I hope it's good enough though! Biee! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I forgot to tell all of you that I was posting every Wednesday. .-. Heh oops….. Anyway sense I forgot to tell you I am going to try to make this chapter more exciting! ^_^ Yay excitement! Also I would really appreciate if you could review, because I have no idea how good I'm doing on this. Thank You!**

**(BTW I am not Haruhi bashing everything turns out good for her don't worry! x)**

Kaoru POV

I can feel my body heating quickly from my toes all the way to the top of my ice cold forehead instantly being melted by my bodies raging heat. I can't tell what's making me so hot, its ether my fever or the fact that Hikaru is carrying be bridle style all the way home in his strong arms. I'm perfectly capable of walking home next to him even though I have a fever.

I could tell that Hikaru was getting tired by the loud inhaling and exhaling as he sprints all the way home from the small wooded area we escaped to. He's always been worried when I get sick, but not this troubled by me. I could tell everything by his actions he was really worried I wonder if he knew what sickness I had that's why he's panicking.

Hikaru's POV

His eyes….I can't look at them. He looks so lifeless right now I need to move faster. "K-Koaru a-are y-you okay?" he opened his mouth, but no words came out so he just nodded. I started to panic even more if that's even possible.

Before I knew it we were home and I burst through the doors. "MAIDS GET KYOYA'S DOCTOR ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW! PLEASE!" I screamed as my voice scratched and cracked as I yelled "Yes Hikaru!" They both curtsied and ran off and called the doctor. I laid Kaoru on the couch, and watched over him like the brother that I am.

About 10 minutes later the doctor came in. By that time Kaoru had woken up. THANK GOD! He immediately checked him for everything. I knew it was something bad though, because the doctor was sweating and had a really concerned look on his face. He asked Kaoru some questions and he answered slowly.

Later on the doctor turned to me and sighed "Hikaru your brother has Cholera….. I'm pretty sure he'll be fine I gave him the medication for it so he needs about a week or so I gave his lots of water make sure he stays hydrated okay Hikaru." The Doctor said and gave me all the medication he needed to recover, and left. (I'll explain Cholera at the end) I stood there shocked and scared while tears poured down my face and onto the floor. Then I snapped back to reality and ran to Kaoru and buried my face in his chest as I cried. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry K-Kaoru t-this is a-all m-my fault!" I muttered to my baby brother. He put his hand on my back slowly and started rubbing in a circle. "It's…..ngh….not…not…your f-fault H-Hikaru….." He slowly stated and slowly faded asleep. "I will help you Kaoru it's my entire fault that you're like this I will fix this Kaoru." I stood up and crawled up with Kaoru in the large couch and fell asleep with him curled up in my chest and my arm around his waist.

**A/N I told you I would make this chapter exciting! Hah I know you want to know what happens next! ^3^ This is what Cholera is: (I didn't right this btw) Cholera (or Asiatic cholera or epidemic cholera) is an extreme diarrheal disease caused by the bacterium Vibrio cholerae. Transmission to humans is by ingesting contaminated water or food. The major reservoir for cholera was long assumed to be humans, but some evidence suggests that it is the aquatic environment. In its most severe forms, cholera is one of the most rapidly fatal illnesses known—a healthy person may become hypotensive within an hour of the onset of symptoms and may die within 2-3 hours if no treatment is provided. More commonly, the disease progresses from the first liquid stool to shock in 4-12 hours, with death following in 18 hours to several days without rehydration treatment.**


End file.
